une petite gâterie?
by Marry-black
Summary: Oneshot, Yaoi, LEMON, UA Comment se faire offrir des petits gateaux dans un café? technique Renji... bon ya mieux comme technique mais bon... chap 2 uppé
1. Chapter 1

Yo, Minna !!

Après quelques mois d'écriture (et oui cette fic a été commencé le jour de l'an a 7h du matin c'est dire…) voilà enfin une nouvelle fic sur Bleach

C'est pas trop tôt…

Warning : c'est normal si le début paraît un peu totalement stupide vu qu'il a été écrit le jour de l'an à 7 heure du mat à peu près avec ma moitié de moi après une nuit ou on a pas dormi…alors bon on comprend…

et pis ils sont pas à moi...pff j'en ai marre...

Alors euuh Kronk c'est à toi !!

* * *

Byakuya est bôô !!!

…

Nan. C'est pas comme ça que ça commence.

Il était une fois le jeune et gentil fils du roi Kuchiki…

Merde.

Je crois que je me suis planté d'histoire.

Bon, on la refait.

Il était une fois…

Pourquoi ça commence comme ça ?! C'est pas un conte !!

Ça c'est encore le type des Miss France qui a mélangé mes fiches.

Deux secondes…c'est bon j'ai tout retrouvé. Surtout la bonne histoire.

Bon tout le monde est là ? 1, 2, 3 on recommence !

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya déambulait élégamment entre les tables, son plateau chargé de cafés à la main. Il était en train de servir les clients lorsqu'il entendit pour la énième fois de la matinée (car rappelons qu'il est 8h29 (pour de vrai !!!) ) sonner le carillon de la porte.

Il déposa son plateau et arriva au niveau du jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de sang à la seconde où il allait s'asseoir pour lui tendre la carte. Il dégaina carnet, stylo et patienta quelques instants avant de demander :

- Vous désirez ?

- Hum…vous ?

Il toisa le jeune homme de haut en bas d'un air sceptique, regard qui envoya une vague de frissons dans le corps du dit jeune homme. Ses yeux d'obsidienne entamèrent une lente remontée qui passa en revue en détail :

chaussures : vernies, classiques, sobres. + 10

pantalon : coupe droite, classe, sur mesure. + 46

ceinture : inexistante. – 2…mais + 53 pour le contenu…miam.

chemise : de marque, premier bouton ouvert. + 61+ bonus de 10 pour le « pas de poil qui dépasse » + bonus de 17 pour le tatouage qui dépasse.

cravate : desserrée, sobre…slurp. + 24

bouche : ouais…carrément. + 57. + bonus de – 5 neurones (équivalent à +69) pour le petit bout de langue qui vient de passer dessus.

nez : droit, parfait. + 12

yeux : ah… + 496,99999999999

cheveux : rouges, rouges et rouge érotique…et longs. + 518,65

Ce qui nous donne un total de : 1372,65. Avec un p'tit bonus pour le culot.

_« Merde, il vient d'exploser mes stats… »_

Et tout ceci, bien sûr, en l'espace de quelques secondes et dans le plus grand stoïcisme, à part une petite moue appréciatrice au niveau de la ceinture (cf : miam) et du visage (cf : 6, 7, 8, 9).

Pendant cet examen minutieux, la température corporelle de Renji augmenta de plusieurs degrés et une légère teinte rosée prit naissance sur ses pommettes.

_« Hum…bonus + 10 pour les joues rouges…c'est trop chou. »_

- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas sur la carte. Et puis…

Rien que pour le plaisir des yeux il refit un contrôle de ce corps.

- Je serais de toute façon bien au dessus de vos moyens.

- C'est pas dit.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que le brun n'hausse les épaules et un sourcil tout en se retournant pour reprendre son travail.

- Au fait !

- Hn ?

- Un café.

Il allait pour repartir mais…

- Eeeeeet…

- Oui ?

- La petite gâterie qui va avec.

Il se retourna et toisa le jeune homme avec un regard qui disait à peu de chose près « on est dans un café, pas dans un bordel ».

- Je pensais aux gâteaux en disant ça.

Alors que le serveur se trouvait à mi-chemin entre le bar et ce client, la voix du dit client s'éleva…**encore.**

- Hey ! Le café…avec une p'tite pointe de crème.

- En gros un café crème.

- Voila.

- Avec une petite gâterie.

- Vous avez tout compris. Vous êtes génial.

Très exactement 13 secondes 47 centièmes plus tard, il revint avec le café, la crème et LE gâteau. Le jeune homme le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Merciiiiii !

_« -570 pour être aussi chiant+ 571 pour le sourire bright »_

Le client aux cheveux rouge érotique trempa son doigt dans la crème avant de le porter à sa bouche et de le suçoter pendant un bon bout de temps en produisant des bruits obscènes, les yeux rivés dans ceux du brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un demi millième de millimètre.

_« -348 pour être un sale allumeur vicieux et pervers… »_

Alors même que cette pensée traversait son esprit, l'allumeur vicieux et pervers en question se passa sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres pour en ôter les dernières gouttes de crème qui auraient pu éventuellement s'y égarer.

_« +576 parce que ça marche…grmbl. » _

Il engloutit ensuite sa 'petite gâterie' au chocolat d'un seul coup, en prenant soin d'essuyer du bout des doigts les miettes au coin de ses lèvres, puis de les lécher un à un avec gourmandise, savourant la dernière micro goutte de chocolat qui aurait pu échapper à ses lèvres avides.

Il dégusta ensuite son café avec un ronronnement appréciateur, les yeux fermés, dans un moment d'érotisme intense, comme dans la pub pour carte noire, savourant chaque goutte du nectar avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Après avoir reposé sa tasse et s'être pour la énième fois léché les lèvres, il ancra à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du brun, avec un petit sourire.

_« +52 pour le regard qui vous vrille jusqu'à la moelle…gloups. » _

-Dites ?

-Hn ?

-Vous êtes pas censé avoir du travail ?

-Je reste là parce que j'ai une vue d'ensemble de la salle…pour voir les gens qui ont besoin de moi.

-En restant les yeux scotchés sur moi ?

-Uniquement pour voir si vous étiez…satisfait.

Un sourire diabolique éclaira les traits de l'homme qui murmura d'une voix douce et chaude :

-Et…d'après vous je le suis ou pas… ?

_« +95 pour la voix…qui flanque des frissons (intérieurs, bien sur…on s'appelle Kuchiki ou pas…) »_

Le brun ne lui répondit pas mais apporta l'addition pour s'occuper les mains, et attendit sagement que son client attitré farfouille dans son portefeuille pour lui tendre un billet.

Il retourna vers la caisse et déposa son plateau en même temps que la note, attendant un instant que le barman lui rende la monnaie, et retourna vers l'homme qui se levait.

Homme qui attrapa toute la monnaie, sans même laisser quelques centimes sur la table, et se dirigea vers la sortie, en passant exprès tout près de son serveur préféré.

Quand il le croisa, le serveur en question le sentit lui glisser quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, laissant la main un petit peu trop longtemps pour être honnête, tout en lui murmurant :

-Et un petit bonus pour le serveur au joli petit cul.

Byakuya resta stoïque, même quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser furtivement dans son cou, et attendit qu'il soit parti pour mettre la main à sa poche pour en sortir un joli billet de couleur enveloppé dans un papier sur lequel était écrit un numéro de téléphone portable accompagné d'un smiley faisant un clin d'œil.

Il haussa les épaules et les remit dans sa poche, avant de récupérer la veste qu'il avait oublié sur la banquette et de partir s'occuper du client qui lui faisait des grands signes depuis au moins un quart d'heure.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il amenait un croissant et un chocolat viennois à une cliente, un bruit le fit tourner la tête.

Un petit sourire en coin éclaira son visage alors qu'il observait l'averse commencer à battre la mesure sur la grande baie vitrée du café.

Sans veste…sous la pluie…il allait être tout mouillé le pauvre…

La cliente au chocolat viennois lui rendit un immense sourire peinturluré, croyant qu'il lui était destiné, mais le serveur n'avait d'yeux que pour la porte, attendant le retour de son cher client à la veste oubliée.

Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps, puisqu'au moment où il ramenait son plateau au bar, le carillon résonna à nouveau dans la salle et le client en question revint, trempé des pieds à la tête.

Le brun lui jeta un regard en coin et faillit en perdre son habituel air impassible. Il était tout essoufflé de la course qui l'avait ramené au café, ses joues était rouges, et quelques mèches écarlates lui gouttaient sur le front, alors que d'autres se collaient dans son cou.

Mais ce qui faillit vraiment le faire rougir se trouvait quelques centimètres plus bas. En effet sa chemise, blanche et fine, était aussi trempée que ses cheveux et donc complètement transparente.

Et le tatouage dont il avait eu un aperçu peu de temps avant en regardant entre deux boutons de chemise lui apparaissait maintenant en entier, arabesques couleur d'onyx qui serpentaient sur des muscles taillés au laser.

Quand il eut enfin récupéré toutes ses facultés mentales, le serveur se dépêcha de revoir ses stats :

_« +658 pour la chemise qui colle au torse…+954 pour le tatouage parce que…Wow quoi…+bonus de 78 chacun pour les tétons qui pointent …bon c'est officiel…ce type vient d'atomiser mes stats…et tout habillé en plus. »_

Le jeune homme ayant enfin repris son souffle se dirigea directement vers son serveur adoré qui l'attendait déjà sa veste à la main.

-Ah ! merci, j'ai du refaire tout le chemin sous la pluie pour venir la chercher.

-Je vois ça…

-j'aurais pas droit a un petit café gratos pour me réconforter et me réchauffer ?

_« +65 pour les yeux de chiot…trop chou…mais bon, faudrait voir à pas déconner non plus… »_

-Hum…laissez moi réfléchir…non.

-Une petite gâterie alors ?

-Au sens propre comme au figuré…non.

-Une toute petite ?

-Non.

-Alleeeeeez…une petite récompense pour avoir fait tout ce chemin rien que pour te revoir…

Byakuya fit mine de réfléchir un instant en notant que ce type qu'il connaissait depuis une heure à peine venait de le tutoyer puis, mettant fin à environ 13 secondes d'hésitation intense, l'attrapa par la cravate et le gratifia d'un langoureux baiser, sous les yeux ébahis du reste des clients et du personnel qui se demandaient s'ils pouvaient eux aussi avoir droit à ce genre de récompense.

Il lâcha ce client un peu privilégié et retourna à son travail sans un regard.

Le client en question, après s'être pincé deux ou trois fois pour être bien sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve et avoir regardé tout autour de lui pour retrouver son cher serveur, il prit un air outré du peu d'attention qu'il lui portait et hurla :

-HEY !

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que je ne serais jamais satisfait de ça et que ça me poussera uniquement à te draguer encore plus…tu le sais ?

-Oui, je m'en doute…

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ?

-Parce que j'en avais très envie depuis tout à l'heure et que tu commençais à sérieusement m'agacer à parler pour ne rien dire.

Il y eu un instant de flottement durant lequel Renji assimila les information puis, ne retenant que ce qui l'intéressait, à savoir que ce beau brun avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser depuis qu'il l'avait vu, un immense sourire naquit sur son visage.

Le beau brun en question était déjà retourné au bar pour rendre son plateau puis, comme si un flash l'avait traversé, il retourna vers le patron affairé à ses comptes et l'interpella.

-Monsieur, je me sens mal…je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu dans la salle de repos…vous savez la pièce à coté des toilettes…celle qui à une porte qui ferme.

Le patron l'observa en silence un instant, réfléchissant au pourquoi du comment le serveur parlait si fort et lui faisait un compte rendu détaillé du lieu ou se trouvait la salle de repos…ou la SEULE salle où on pouvait s'allonger puisqu'en dehors de la salle principale et de la réserve où s'entassaient bouteilles et autres provisions, c'était la seule pièce de ce café.

Il haussa les épaules et autorisa son employé à partir se reposer.

Employé qui se dirigea donc vers la salle en question, non sans avoir auparavant jeté un coup d'œil satisfait sur l'ensemble du café, constatant que son client préféré n'y était plus, sans doute parti pour aller aux toilettes.

Avec un petit sourire en coin il entra dans la salle et enleva son tablier et sa cravate, avant de s'installer confortablement sur le petit lit une place qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, fixant le plafond.

Il ne détourna même pas le regard en entendant la porte s'ouvrir mais il ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir quand il entendit le verrou se fermer.

Le « client » s'avança, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres, en faisant tomber la veste, puis en desserrant sa cravate. Byakuya ne bougea pas d'un cil, alangui sur son matelas, jusqu'à ce que son client très privilégié grimpe à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son tatouage que la chemise entrouverte laissait apparaître. Il se lécha les lèvres et le rouquin n'y résista pas, faisant disparaître les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour dévorer les lèvres fines qui s'entrouvrirent sous la caresse.

Renji répondit à l'invitation et vint découvrir la bouche de son cher serveur plus en profondeur.

Il libera un Byakuya essoufflé, les joues rouges et surtout passablement étonné que sa chemise se soit comme par enchantement ouverte en chemin. Renji profita de ce miracle pour glisser ses mains dans l'ouverture tandis que ses lèvres se perdaient dans son cou.

Le brun de son coté n'était pas en reste et s'affairait à finir de déboutonner sa chemise pour enfin avoir un aperçu du tatouage dans son entier, malheureusement leur position l'empêchait de bien le voir en entier, aussi il retourna son futur amant pour se retrouver assis à califourchon sur lui.

Il se lécha à nouveau les lèvres et traça du bout des doigts les contours du tatouage, envoyant des vagues de frissons dans le corps de Renji qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans son pantalon qu'il trouvait étrangement serré.

Quand il eut traversé tout le torse qui s'offrait à ses doigts, le brun se pencha pour refaire avec les lèvres le trajet qu'il venait de tracer avec les doigts.

Renji se mordit les lèvres et se cambra quand il sentit les lèvres brûlantes se poser sur son torse et retracer les arabesques qui couraient là, s'arrêter sur un téton, s'amuser à le faire durcir pour ensuite le mordiller doucement, ce qui le fit sortir de son mutisme et gémir son bonheur, étant très sensible de cet endroit là.

Pendant ce temps, Renji avait détaché les cheveux de son partenaire et fait glisser sa chemise de ses épaules pour ensuite la jeter au sol en compagnie de sa veste.

Ne voulant pas être le seul torse nu, Byakuya souleva quelque peu son futur amant pour lui retirer complètement sa chemise et en profita pour lui détacher les cheveux, l'entourant d'une auréole couleur de sang.

Renji, ayant profité de l'accalmie pour reprendre ses esprits, glissa sournoisement les mains dans le pantalon du brun pour caresser ses fesses, lui arrachant un gémissement auquel il fit écho quand le brun en question se mit à se frotter lascivement contre son bassin, lui faisant sentir son désir douloureusement comprimé dans son pantalon.

Considérant qu'ils étaient tous deux assez serrés comme ça, Byakuya descendit d'un cran pour se retrouver à genoux entre les jambes de sa « victime » et lui déboutonner lentement le pantalon. Renji leva le bassin pour l'aider dans sa tache et bientôt le pantalon se retrouva au sol.

Byakuya observa avec un petit sourire l'objet de toutes ses attentes qui tendait à craquer le tissu du sous-vêtement. Un petit gémissement impatient le tira de sa contemplation pour replonger dans les yeux couleur d'onyx de son cher client qui le suppliait du regard.

Ne pouvant résister à cette supplique il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau avec fougue. Il descendit ensuite s'occuper d'un téton, pour descendre encore et s'arrêter sur le nombril qu'il titilla longuement provoquant force gémissements chez sa victime qui le suppliait de descendre plus bas.

Obéissant, le brun descendit pour lécher tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mordillant doucement le tissu de son petit boxer.

- Hn…a…arrête de me …aah…torturer…

Un sourire plus que carnassier éclaira les traits du brun qui remonta quelque peu pour pouvoir attraper l'élastique de son sous-vêtement avec les dents et le descendre lentement le long de ses cuisses.

Observant quelques instants l'objet de tous ses désirs, il se mit bientôt à le couvrir de petits baisers enfiévrés et de coups de langue aguicheurs, s'attirant des gémissements de plus en plus forts qui auraient pu se faire entendre de la salle si le brun n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de le faire taire en lui glissant deux doigts dans la bouche alors qu'il prenait son membre tout entier en bouche.

Renji, s'il ne pouvait s'exprimer verbalement, se cambrait pour signifier son plaisir sous les attentions que lui prodiguait son serveur préféré.

Bientôt le brun ôta ses doigts des lèvres tentatrices pour en glisser un plus bas, profitant de la diversion, réussie car le rouquin ne se crispa même pas sous l'intrusion.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Renji se rendit tout de même compte de cette présence étrangère car il se mit à onduler du bassin de façon plus que suggestive, incitant son bourreau à bouger ses doigts.

Byakuya, couvrant toujours son désir tendu à bloc de petits baisers papillons, rajouta un doigt, puis un deuxième, et commença à faire de petits va-et-vient qui firent trembler de plaisir celui aux cheveux de sang.

Le sentant dangereusement proche du point de non retour et se sentant lui-même terriblement serré dans son pantalon, il retira ses doigts avant de déboutonner son propre pantalon, libérant sa virilité gorgée de désir, et s'insinua délicatement en lui.

Renji se mordit les lèvres mais ne put retenir plus longtemps un gémissement de plaisir sous l'intrusion.

Le brun, gémissant lui-même son plaisir, se mit à faire de lents va-et-vient dans le corps de son amant qui l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'allonger sur lui et l'embrasser plus que passionnément.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement plus tard, Byakuya les releva tous deux et, assit sur le lit, laissa le rouquin bouger à son propre rythme en lui dévorant le cou de baisers enfiévrés.

Se sentant approcher du point de non-retour, Byakuya glissa une main entre leur deux corps pour caresser le désir du rouquin au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

Leurs mouvements s'intensifièrent et leurs gémissements montèrent crescendo jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libèrent tous deux dans un même hurlement de plaisir.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre en reprenant leur souffle. Quelques minutes de repos plus tard, leur confortable silence fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

- Gniallo… ?

- Renji !!! putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ?!

- Nyé ? Shuuei ? c'est toi ?

- C'est bien, au moins tu me reconnais !! …attend ôte moi d'un doute…pourquoi ta voix me laisse entendre que t'es encore au lit ?

- Euuuuh chaipas…t'arrive à entendre ça à ma voix ?

- T'es levé ?

- Mouais…

- Lavé ?

- Plus ou moins…

- Habillé ?

- Euuuuuuh…presque ?

- Raaah je te tuerais si j'avais pas autant besoin de toi !! tu te rappelle qu'on a un rendez-vous supra important avec un gros client aujourd'hui ?!

- Mais ça va ma poule relaaax, c'est dans…

Le rouquin jeta un œil à sa montre pour vérifier.

- Ah ouais…un quart d'heure…oh bah ça va on a tout le temps.

- Pour te saper et venir de chez toi ?!!

- Mais nan je suis pas chez moi je suis tout près…

- Tout près, mais t'es où ?!

-Au café, juste a coté de la boite…

-Au café ? mais qu'est ce que tu fous là bas ?

- Euuuh…je discute avec un serveur…il est sympa il m'a offert une petite gâterie…

- Hein ?

- Ouais un gâteau pour aller avec le café quoi…

- Ah ok…bon bouge pas je viens te chercher t'as pas l'air dans ton état normal…

- Ok ma poule je t'attend !

Il raccrocha et reposa son portable avec un soupir.

- Bon…va falloir qu'on bouge…euh…je sais toujours pas ton prénom dans l'histoire.

- Byakuya…

- Ouais, enchanté, mais va quand même falloir qu'on bouge, je resterais bien là à te câliner mais je vais encore me faire taper par Shuuei…

- Ok…

Le brun se leva et s'étira longuement avec un petit soupir qui fit se mordre la lèvre à Renji. Il n'y résista pas longtemps et l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément et se lever à son tour.

Il se rhabillèrent en quatrième vitesse et retournèrent dans la pièce au moment même où un certain grand brun avec un 69 tatoué sur la joue pénétrait dans le café, l'air passablement énervé.

- Renjiiiiiiiiiii !!!

- Ah ma poule !! ça va bien ?

- Toi un jour je vais pas pouvoir me retenir et je vais te…tiens bonjour…

Le nouveau venu avait bizarrement changé d'expression et avait repris un air de séducteur en regardant le serveur.

Serveur qui avait aussi reprit son air très professionnel agrémenté d'un petit sourire charmeur qu'il ne réservait qu'à ses clients préférés…ceux qui avaient le droit d'entrer dans ses stats…

_« Mmh…sympa…pas le temps de tout compter maintenant mais déjà je lui mettrais bien un +153 pour le 69 sur la joue parce que c'est…mmh, quoi…et puis ensuite… »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps puisque Renji s'était intercalé entre eux deux et jetait un regard plus que noir à son collègue.

- Bon…on y va ou tu reste à tailler le bout de gras ?!

_« Et puis ensuite – 1569 pour être arrivé __**après**__ Renji… »_

Shuuei lui rendit son regard sombre et répondit :

- Ok on y va, et rejette pas tout sur moi, c'est pas moi qui reste là pendant des heures !

- J'ai de bonnes raisons…allez go !

Ils partirent tous deux en direction de la porte et Renji sentit distinctement en partant une main se poser sur ses fesses.

Il se retourna pour voir son cher serveur lui faire un clin d'œil et un petit sourire.

Avec un grand sourire il partit en prenant son ami par l'épaule et lui raconter des âneries sous les soupirs désespérés de l'ami en question.

Quelques mètres plus loin son portable sonna et il lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir :

**Merci pour le petit moment de détente, la prochaine fois je te l'offre ta petite gâterie… ;)**

Un grand sourire éclaira ses traits et étonna quelque peu son collègue.

-S'passe quoi ?

-Nan rien, juste que faudra penser à m'appeler plus souvent pour me prévenir des rendez-vous…

* * *

et voilà, enfin finite !!!

et ben punaise ça m'en aura pris du temps…alors pour me réconforter vous avez le droit de mettre une loooooooongue review…

ja ne, minna !!


	2. Chapter 2

Vous vous y attendiez pas? Et ben moi non plus.

C'est sûr après trois ans un chapitre deux ça fait bizarre, mais je vous explique, je suis en train d'écrire une fic sérieuse sur Esprits Criminels, et l'inspiration tombe un peu, alors j'avais besoin d'un peu de connerie, de cul gratos, et de mangasse pour me détendre.

Alors voilà, chapitre 2 (alors ça fait 3 ans que le chapitre 1 a été écrit, donc le style a bien sûr changé, les persos réagissent un poil différemment, mais vraiment c'était juste pour le lemon que je l'ai écrit donc…j'espère que ça vous dérangera pas trop)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hisagi Shuueii était perplexe.

Alors d'accord, son collègue préféré et adoré, celui qu'on lui avait collé dans les basques il y avait déjà cinq ans de cela pour soi disant augmenter leurs performances respectives en tant que commerciaux, parce que le professionnalisme du brun serait parfait, allié au charme et à la tchatche du rouquin, bref disais-je, son collègue préféré et adoré n'était pas un modèle de ponctualité d'habitude.

Pourtant en cinq and de collaboration où ils ne s'étaient vus quasiment que tous les deux, Shuueii lui avait appris à craindre ses réprimandes, si ce n'étaient celles du patron, quand il arrivait en retard, quand il déconnait un peu trop au boulot, et surtout quand il faisait exprès de le chauffer gratuitement avant un rendez-vous.

Heureusement que le brun n'avait pas tendance à rougir trop vite, ni à montrer ses émotions en général, mais de temps en temps, il avait du mal à tenir sa libido en laisse en présence d'un certain rouquin tatoué qui en jouait totalement, qui adorait l'attraper dans leur bureau commun quand de gros clients attendaient derrière la porte, l'embrasser sauvagement, balader ses mains un peu partout, le débrailler un poil, et l'instant d'après ouvrir la porte pour accueillir les dits clients, ou lui envoyer des sms cochons alors qu'il était en pleine réunion…bref, ce genre de choses.

Alors je vous arrête tout de suite, non, Hisagi Shuueii et Abarai Renji n'étaient pas un couple. Ils étaient amis certes, et avec le temps, et surtout avec le tempérament très…ouvert du rouquin, ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient certains intérêts communs. Certains car si l'un n'était porté que sur les hommes, Renji en l'occurrence, l'autre était ouvert à toute proposition.

Enfin toutes. Il avait eu une fiancée, et était toujours avec elle quand il avait rencontré le sujet de sa perplexité actuelle, ce qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas du tout empêché le dit sujet de le draguer totalement ouvertement, ou du moins de faire entendre qu'à son avis le joli brun à cicatrice et tatouage évocateur était, selon ses propres mots, "trop bandant pour son propre bien". La jeune femme donc, il l'avait aimé, vraiment, et elle avait fini par partir, du jour au lendemain, sans rien dire.

Ce soir là il avait eu une épaule, tatouée elle aussi, sur laquelle pleurer, un pack de bière et deux bouteilles de vodka à écluser, quelques dvd de films peu intellectuels pour rire un peu, des lèvres sur lesquelles oublier un moment sa peine, un corps musclé, tatoué, pour oublier un peu plus longtemps…

Le matin suivant ils se l'étaient dit, très vite, ils n'étaient pas un couple, ils restaient comme avant, des collègues, des potes. Il avait rit aussi ce matin là, quand Renji avait flippé, quand il avait cru qu'il était son premier, qu'il lui avait forcé la main, qu'il avait profité parce qu'il était bourré, et peut être qu'il lui avait fait mal aussi, et…

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie il avait réussi à faire taire Renji, juste en riant. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était bi, que non, il n'était pas le premier, et que peut être aurait-il eu un peu plus de réserves si il avait été moins bourré, mais il ne regrettait pas, et d'ailleurs, il lui avait dit qu'il repenserait à lui la prochaine fois qu'il déprimerait.

Ce jour là il avait été sûr de deux choses. Premièrement, pour le moment, les couples, très peu pour lui, et surtout pas avec des filles, trop compliquées. Il allait s'amuser, profiter de sa jeunesse, et oublier les attaches. Et deuxièmement, à la place d'un collègue, d'un pote…il s'était trouvé un ami, un à qui il pourrait raconter ses malheurs, et un avec qui il pourrait coucher de temps en temps, sans prises de tête.

Bon ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est la propension de Renji à s'amuser en toutes circonstances expliquée plus haut. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de sa perplexité.

S'il était perplexe c'était que depuis un peu plus d'un mois, il était en retard, souvent, mais ça ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, même si ça lui posait souvent problèmes, le truc c'est qu'il ne passait pas ses matinées à dormir, chez lui, ou chez une conquête, mais dans un café, pas très loin de leur bureau, presque une fois par semaine, parfois plus souvent…et ça, ça avait le don de rendre Hisagi Shuueii perplexe.

Ce matin il avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net, et tout perplexe qu'il était, il était ce matin planté devant la vitrine du café, essayant de voir ce qu'il y avait ici pour retenir son collègue si longtemps.

Il finit par entrer et s'installer sur une banquette, jetant un œil autour de lui. Apparemment rien de différent d'un café normal, une clientèle éparse, des costumes cravates comme lui devant un petit noir, quelques autres cachés derrière un journal, des banquettes en cuir rouge, des tables en bois vernies…

Un sourcil levé il attendit qu'on lui apporte une carte, ce qui ne tarda pas, un serveur aux cheveux d'encre attachés en queue de cheval, habillé en uniforme, avec un tablier blanc et un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils une demi seconde puis se rappela, c'était le serveur qu'il avait vu la première fois qu'il était venu chercher Renji ici.

C'était un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt, mais il n'avait pas changé d'avis, ce type était définitivement agréable à l'œil, et ses yeux semblaient vous clouer sur place. D'ailleurs le type en question devait penser la même chose, puisqu'il resta là un moment, le détaillant des yeux, centimètre par centimètre, à un tel point que, s'il ne rougit pas, Shuueii sentit un légère chaleur l'envahir alors que ce regard noir de jais remontait le long de son corps jusqu'à se planter dans ses yeux.

"Vous désirez?"

Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et forte à la fois, une promesse de moult amusements futurs. Le brun se retint de répondre juste "oui…" et sans vraiment y penser, il commanda un café crème, et regarda le serveur filer vers le bar avec un sourire qui s'était un tout petit peu agrandi.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Renji campait là tout les matins. Ce mec était une véritable gravure de mode, et n'avait pas de se cacher quand il matait un homme. Connaissant son collègue, s'il lui avait donné le même traitement, il avait sûrement répondu par quelque chose d'un peu plus concret. Il jeta un œil au dos du serveur au bar, en se demandant jusqu'où ils étaient allé…

Le temps que son esprit s'emplisse tranquillement d'images de plus en plus osées, et qu'un sourire légèrement carnassier se peigne sur ses lèvres, le joli serveur revenait avec une tasse de café qu'il déposa délicatement sur sa table, accompagnée d'un petit gâteau au chocolat. Shuueii haussa un sourcil devant la pâtisserie mais le serveur se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

"La petite gâterie est offerte par la maison…"

Un léger frisson remonta toute sa colonne vertébrale et tout le sang de son corps hésitait entre monter à ses joues ou descendre sous sa taille. Il se contenta d'offrir un petit sourire en coin et de répondre, les yeux rivés dans les siens, sans s'éloigner :

"Je tâcherais d'en profiter"

Et à ces mots, il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et porta le petit gâteau à ses lèvres, en prenant une bouchée comme s'il s'agissait d'un toast au caviar, les yeux mi clos, avec un petit ronronnement de plaisir, avant de le reposer sur sa petite assiette, histoire de pouvoir en profiter plus tard, et de se lécher les lèvres de manière totalement ostentatoire.

En face de lui, le joli brun souriait toujours, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Il finit par lui demander :

"Tu es Shuueii c'est ça?"

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil interrogateur, après un mois il se souvenait toujours de son prénom? C'était flatteur mais bon. Etonnant. Il hocha la tête en réponse, attendant la suite.

"Il parle beaucoup de toi…"

Un nouveau sourire éclaira ses traits, alors comme ça Renji parlait de lui? C'était plutôt flatteur…après connaissant l'animal il se demandait ce qu'il disait exactement mais bon.

"Ah, et qu'est ce qu'il dit de moi?"

La discussion prenait une tournure très intéressante, et peut être que lui aussi allait venir passer ses matinées ici finalement.

"Plein de choses, assez intéressantes je dois dire…ça m'avait donné vraiment envie de te connaître. Et j'avais une petite question…"

"Ah? Et laquelle?"

Le serveur passa une main discrète sur les deux chiffres tatoués sur sa joue. Alors okay ils étaient le résultat d'un pari idiot quand il était jeune, mais il fallait avouer, quand on cherchait un coup d'un soir, avoir un soixante-neuf tatoué sur la joue, ça aidait pas mal.

"Ca…c'est une promesse?"

"…une invitation plutôt…"

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil, après tout l'autre n'avait fait aucune allusion au fait que lui et Renji étaient un couple "exclusif" voire même un couple tout court, alors il n'allait pas se priver, c'était si gentiment proposé.

D'ailleurs le serveur avait l'air plutôt heureux de l'invitation en question, son sourire s'était fait gourmand, et Shuueii en profita pour reprendre une bouchée de son gâteau, un air amusé peint sur les traits, les yeux fixés dans les siens. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne vit pas Renji avant qu'il ne s'assoie en face de lui dans un raclement de chaise qui le fit sursauter.

Le rouquin avait lui aussi un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées et demanda, l'air franchement amusé.

"Alors ma poule, on enquête?"

"Moui, je voulais savoir ce qui te retenait quasi tous les matins ici, mais je crois comprendre maintenant…"

"Ouais t'as vu, les pâtisseries sont excellentes et le personnel est trèèès sympa."

Répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil en direction du personnel en question qui repartit vaquer à d'autres occupations avec un petit rire et sous une paire de regards très intéressés sur son déhanché. Dès qu'il fut trop loin pour être intéressant à mater, le brun se pencha vers son collègue, après avoir bu une gorgée du délicieux café.

"Alors? Vous en êtes ou? Il est bon? C'est juste le tien ou j'ai le droit d'en goûter un morceau?"

Renji laissa échapper un petit rire et répondit :

"Loin, très, et bien sûr que t'as le droit, je suis partageur tu me connais"

Le brun eut un petit sourire satisfait. Le contraire l'aurait étonné de son ami, surtout que lui n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers lui ou tous les autres gars un peu mignons qu'il venait à croiser, mais autant demander, par pure politesse.

Renji capta le sourire et y répondit par un autre du même acabit, et continua

"Maintenant ça te dit?"

Le brun faillit s'étouffer sur son café. Alors oui il était d'accord, oui il avait faim et oui son esprit était déjà envahi d'images digne de chaînes payantes du câble, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire ici, ni maintenant…bon après réflexion il se doutait que Renji n'arriverait pas en retard si souvent pour un café, un gâteau et compter fleurette…l'étonnement laissa donc assez vite place à encore plus de faim, et il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Son collègue l'encouragea donc à finir son café en vitesse et se leva pour l'amener retrouver leur ami le serveur qui était en train d'essuyer une table de manière visuellement intéressante, à qui il murmura de façon…Renji-esque :

"Mon pote il voudrait encore une petite gâterie…tu crois que tu pourrais nous arranger ça?"

Le serveur eut apparemment un frisson et se redressa avec un grand sourire, fit un petit clin d'œil et se redressa pour venir repasser une main sur la joue de Shuueii, la bonne, celle avec le tatouage, et chuchota à son tour :

"Laisses moi deux minutes…"

Il échangea un petit hochement de tête avec Renji et fila vers le bar alors que le dit Renji entraînait son collègue vers la petite pièce dans laquelle il avait maintenant ses habitudes. Il le poussa presque à l'intérieur et referma la porte en attendant leur joli serveur qui devait en ce moment trouver une excuse pour disparaître quelques temps. Vu le nombre de clients dans la salle ça n'allait sûrement pas poser problème mais au bout d'un moment, le patron allait finir par se poser des questions…

Mais pour le moment, les deux collègues s'en fichaient un peu, dès la porte fermée un rouquin lui aussi apparemment affamé se jeta sur un brun légèrement surpris mais pas contre pour deux sous pour l'embrasser sauvagement, comme quand ils avaient un rendez-vous important, en virant sa veste au sol, en sortant fébrilement sa chemise de son pantalon.

Le brun se libéra les lèvres une seconde pour émettre un petit rire devant la fougue de son cher collègue, et en profita pour le déshabiller aussi, faisant voler sa chemise et s'attaquant à son bouton de pantalon en murmurant, amusé :

"T'as pas déjeuné toi ce matin…"

Le rouquin émit un petit grognement en finissant de le déshabiller pour ensuite faire de même de son coté et de virer ses vêtements d'un coup de pied. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètre histoire de l'admirer en entier, un bout de langue passant distraitement sur ses lèvres.

"Attend, tu t'imagines pas à quel point je l'ai attendu ce moment…ça m'a réveillé la nuit…"

Le brun rit à nouveau, et donna un petit coup de dent dans ses lèvres, juste pour le punir d'avoir rêvé en silence.

"T'aurais dû me prévenir…et ya longtemps…"

Avant qu'il ait le temps de se défendre, la porte se rouvrit un tout petit peu et laissa entrer un serveur au grand sourire, qui referma et verrouilla la porte, avec un grand sourire en voyant les deux zouaves nus au milieu de la pièce. Les deux zouaves en question se tournèrent vers lui avec un grand sourire chacun, et s'approchèrent de lui du même pas.

Sans un mot de plus quatre mains vinrent déshabiller le nouveau venu, sans trop se presser même s'il fallait quand même faire vite, ils étaient tous les trois censés travailler après tout, mais à cet instant, même Shuueii s'en foutait un peu, pour l'instant son seul souci était le bouton de pantalon qui résistait à ses doigts agiles.

Quelques instants plus tard, et avec un peu d'aide, le pantalon rejoignit ses amis au sol et les trois hommes se toisèrent un moment, les yeux brillants, les joues de plus en plus rouges. Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus, le temps de profiter de leurs chaleurs, et des mains se baladèrent sur les corps, chacun caressant ses deux voisins, sagement pour commencer, dans le dos, la nuque, les cheveux, sur les hanches…

Le temps pour l'atmosphère de prendre encore quelques degrés, ils s'approchèrent encore plus, désireux d'augmenter encore les contacts, et les mains se concentrèrent toutes dans le bas du dos de leurs propriétaires, un peu plus franches, et quelques soupirs se firent entendre.

Quasiment à la même seconde, et sans se concerter, ils s'embrassèrent. Tous les trois. Ce fut un peu maladroit, un peu bruyant, mais délicieusement excitant, et un gémissement un peu plus fort passa les lèvres de Shuueii, pour se perdre entre celles de ses deux camarades, et ses hanches se mirent quasiment d'elles mêmes à onduler, d'un part pour accentuer les contacts des deux mains qui à cet instant étaient en train de palper son fessier agréablement musclé, d'autre part pour frotter son entrejambe à cet instant gorgé à lui en faire mal contre les corps maintenant brûlants de ses partenaires.

Les lèvres se séparèrent pour les laisser s'exprimer, et une main, celle de Renji, après vérification, se glissa entre eux trois pour des caresses un peu plus poussées, sur l'un ou l'autre, parfois lui même, ou plusieurs en même temps, alors que ses yeux sombres hésitaient à se fixer dans ceux d'un brun ou de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, les deux bruns en question n'étaient pas en reste, les lèvres de Byakuya étaient en train de marquer le cou de Shuueii, mordant de temps à autre, alors que les doigts de l'autre se faisaient plus inquisiteurs, et s'approchaient de l'intimité du serveur, restant à l'extérieur pour le moment.

Haletant, ses joues pâles maintenant totalement rouges, le serveur en question quitta le cou de sa victime pour remonter embrasser sa joue, donnant un coup de langue sur son tatouage.

"Et cette invitation alors?"

Shuueii partit d'un petit rire qui se transforma bien vite en gémissement quand Renji serra un peu plus fort son membre dans sa main.

"Tu voudrais laisser ce pauvre Renji de coté?"

"Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera un moyen de participer…"

Le rouquin pour toute réponse n'eut qu'un grand sourire et lâcha ses partenaires pour s'éloigner de quelques pas, et fit un petit mouvement de tête vers le lit dans le fond de la pièce, un "et qu'est ce que vous attendez?" dans les yeux.

Les deux autres ne se firent pas attendre plus longtemps et se lâchèrent pour à leur tour se diriger vers le lit. Celui aux cheveux attachés se les détacha et s'allongea sur le dos, attendant que celui aux cheveux courts offre un nouveau fougueux baiser à son collègue avant de venir s'allonger sur lui, restant un moment à juste admirer la vue, mais un coup de langue sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse le ramena à la réalité des choses et l'incita à descendre faire de même, posant ses lèvres entre les cuisses de l'homme sous lui, mordillant la peau fine de son aine.

Doucement, sans se presser, il remonta vers son bas ventre, esquivant exprès le point stratégique, s'attirant quelques grognements frustrés venant de quelque part en dessous, vers l'endroit ou il sentait une langue se promener le long de sa cuisse, remonter sur ses fesses et se glisser entre elles, allant et venant le long de cette ligne sans vraiment s'arrêter là ou il aurait fallu, douce vengeance, à n'en pas douter.

Alors qu'il donnait enfin un coup de langue taquin sur le gland de son partenaire, provoquant un nouveau gémissement, il jeta un œil sur le coté, ou Renji, une main sur son propre sexe et un grand sourire de loup devant une portée de chevreau aux lèvres, semblait hésiter sur le bout du lit par lequel attaquer, et se contenter pour le moment de profiter du spectacle, ce qui, Shuueii en était convaincu, n'allait pas durer.

Pour l'instant il se reconcentra sur sa tâche, après tout on ne lui avait pas fait se tatouer un quarante huit sur la joue, il fallait qu'il se montre un peu digne de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers l'entrejambe de l'homme en dessous et le prit enfin totalement en bouche, alors que le dit type en dessous poussait un long grognement et le pénétrait enfin de sa langue habile, qui fut bien vite rejointe par un doigt, puis deux, pour l'aider à aller encore plus loin, et faire gémir Shuueii encore plus fort.

Enthousiasmé par ses caresses, il accentua aussi les siennes, et ne comprit que Renji était venu vers lui que quand il sentit sa main se poser dans sa nuque, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, appuyant un peu pour accompagner ses mouvements, alors que son autre main s'approchait du fessier délaissé du serveur pour le pénétrer de deux doigts, sans autre forme de procès, ce qui ne parut pas déranger outre mesure le serveur en question qui eut juste un petit frisson qui se répercuta dans le corps au dessus de lui.

Encouragé par les petites pressions sur sa nuque, Shuueii continua ses caresses, avant de lâcher le membre sous lui pour laisser Renji le rejoindre, et tous deux ils se mirent à lécher leur partenaire, s'embrassant par moment quand leurs langues se rencontraient, provoquant de plus en plus de gémissements.

A regrets le brun finit par abandonner sa friandise, après un dernier baiser passionné au volcanique roux à genoux près du lit. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine trop tôt, trop vite, ils étaient trop bon, il fallait que ça continue, encore et encore.

Sans quitter sa place il regarda Renji grimper à genoux sur le lit, dans un concert de protestation des lattes, et il était le mieux placé pour le voir quand il prit le serveur d'un coup de rein lent mais puissant, et ravala difficilement sa salive, fasciné par le spectacle.

Alors que Renji commençait doucement à bouger, allant et venant d'abord doucement, il retourna suçoter le sucre d'orge à portée de lèvres, les yeux toujours rivés sur Renji qui grognait doucement en accélérant le mouvement, les mains sur les jambes du serveur haletant, gémissant, incapable de tout autre mouvement.

Un instant plus tard, Shuueii se redressa et revint embrasser son collègue, en s'empalant doucement sur le sexe qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt entre les lèvres, s'accrochant aux épaules de Renji, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Lentement il se mit à bouger, onduler du bassin, accentuant à chaque va et vient l'amplitude de ses mouvements, jusqu'à se caler au même rythme que son collègue, collègue dont il libéra les lèvres pour venir mordre le cou et l'épaule.

Les cris des trois hommes se mêlèrent, montèrent en puissance, et pouvaient sûrement être entendus depuis la salle du restaurant, mais à cet instant ils s'en fichaient tous les trois, de ça, de l'horaire, ils n'étaient concentrés que sur leur plaisir respectif, et se mordaient les lèvres pour qu'il dure encore un peu plus longtemps.

Une seconde plus tard, alors qu'il avait encore un peu de lucidité, Shuueii attrapa Renji par l'épaule pour l'arrêter, et avec un sourire mutin, la voix encore entrecoupée de halètements, lui proposa de changer…

Le rouquin lui répondit d'un sourire et se retira du corps du brun qui se redressa sur un coude pour connaître la suite des événements, un peu frustré de s'être arrêté en si bon chemin. Quelques instants plus tard, Renji descendit du lit pour s'installer à quatre pattes devant le lit, et incita Byakuya à venir s'asseoir devant lui, chose qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

A son tour, Shuueii se leva et vint prendre son collègue d'un coup de rein un peu plus vif que les autres, griffant ses hanches, et commença des va et viens rapides et puissants, provoquant de sourds grognements chez le roux qui se mit à son tour à sucer vigoureusement le brun devant lui, le pénétrant de deux doigts par la même occasion.

Brun qui profita du traitement pendant un moment, mais bientôt il sembla vouloir plus, et tirant légèrement les cheveux rouges pour éloigner leur propriétaire de son bas ventre, et se leva pour passer derrière eux, poussa légèrement Shuueii sur les épaules et le prit à son tour, fiévreusement, dans un cri mêlé des trois hommes.

Une seconde de silence entrecoupée de halètements plus tard, ils se remirent à bouger en rythme. Shuueii, pris en sandwich entre ses deux amants, commençait doucement à perdre pied, criant de plus en plus fort, ses coups de reins se faisant fébriles, de plus en plus rapides et désordonnés, alors qu'une de ses mains descendait attraper le membre délaissé de Renji pour le caresser avec force, au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Les mouvements des trois hommes se firent de plus en plus rapides, leurs cris de plus en plus forts, et quelques instants plus tard, ils jouirent tous les trois à quelques secondes d'intervalles, avant de s'écrouler en une masse humaine, essoufflés mais heureux.

Un long moment passa sans que personne ne dise un mot, tous les trois essayant de retrouver leur souffle, et leur capacité à bouger, en commençant par le bout des doigts qui vinrent caresser chaque centimètre de peau à portée, sans vraiment se soucier de leur propriétaire.

Et puis, longtemps plus tard, une voix un peu bougonne se fit entendre.

"Mec…on est grave en retard…"

* * *

et voilàààà…chaud hein? C'était le but XD

toute review est lue et appréciée.

Babaille.


End file.
